The Text Message
by SecretLifeOfAChemNerd
Summary: Kendall recieves an . . . interesting text meassage from Jo. Some light Kogan with hints of Kendall/Jo


**I got the idea for this from a story my brother's best friend told me at my brother's graduation party yesterday. Then today I just had to write oprotunity was too golden to pass up. I hope you guys like it!**

**Note: I know Kendall and Logan's reaction might seem a littel harsh, but I was going for authenticity on this one, and all the guys at the party agreed that this was what would happen in this situation. Since it was unanimous among them I felt it was how a gut would realistically react. It's also how I would react, but I've been told I have weird opinions on stuff like this so . . .**

* * *

><p>He swears he almost sips his drink out all over the carpet when he gets the text. He and Jo have only been going out for two months, so it was literally the last thing he expected to get, but then again, when do anything girls do <em>ever <em>make sense?

For awhile he doesn't know how to respond; he just stares at the screen in blind confusion, the small black text sitting innocently before his eyes like they were forming completely innocent words that didn't hold any depth or emotion or expectations for an answer.

Oh how he wished they were so seemingly innocent.

Because this is weird, and crazy, and just way too fucking _soon_, and frankly Kendall has no idea how to handle this situation. Because people who have been dating for two months do _not_ bring up conversations such as this. Especially if they don't want the other person to go running for the hills.

And as he continues staring at the text, he knows that Logan has now turned to look at him in confusion since his mouth is hanging slightly open and he hasn't moved in a solid minute. Really, how is he supposed to respond?

"What is it?" the smart boy asks, shifting closer to Kendall, eyeing his best friend with concern.

Kendall blinks rapidly, trying to bring back actual cognitive thought and failing miserably because _wow_ he didn't ever see this coming.

"I-" He tried, shaking his head in jerky movements. "I just got this text from Jo . . ." he trailed off, not knowing exactly how to phrase what he wanted to say.

"What'd it say?"

Not wanting to sound like a complete idiot, Kendall simply handed Logan his phone and let the smart boy see the travesty for himself.

Logan's eyes widened as he took in the words, and despite Kendall's possible adverse reaction, he had to force himself not to laugh out loud as he read the text:

_Kendall, I just love you so much. I can't ever see myself with anyone else and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I think we're ready for the next step._

"Uh….." Logan started, barley containing the chuckle that was rising in his throat. "Well that-"

"That's fucked up is what it is." Kendall said, interrupting him and snatching the phone back.

"What exactly does she mean by 'taking the next step'? Is she talking about sex?"

"Definitely not." Kendall remembered their first real date, where Jo explained to him, in no specific terms, that sex would not even be a factor in their relationship. She believed in waiting until marriage and Kendall was cool with that. He never pressured her. Never tried to over step his boundaries.

So why the hell did he deserve this?

"She doesn't mean what I think she means? Does she?" When Kendall didn't respond, Logan continued shaking his head in amusement. "If she doesn't mean sex, then the next step in her mind would be-"

But Kendall cut him off again, looking bitterly at his phone. "Marriage."

This time, Logan couldn't contain his laughter. A small chuckle bubbled out from beneath his lips, and he was surprised beyond belief when Kendall smiled and laughed with him.

"Oh my god!" Logan commented, now clutching his stomach in laughter. "You've been dating for two months and she already wants to marry you! Who the fuck does that?"

"Apparently Jo does," Kendall responded, still smiling, but pulling himself together, because really, this should be as funny as it is right now.

Sighing slightly, he knows what he has to do, because they're sixteen, and no way is he ready for that shit. He quickly responds to Jo, not knowing exactly what she thought his response would be.

_Yeah . . . . We need to talk._

He sends it just as Logan is coming out of his fits of laughter and quickly shows him his phone again so he can check Kendall's response. It only makes Logan chuckle again and comment.

"Nice," he said, thumping back against the back of the couch. "So you gonna ask me to be your best man?" he joking, hitting Kendall's arm playfully.

"Shut up." Kendall mumbled back, pushing Logan lightly.

Before Logan could come up with the appropriate response, Kendall's phone buzzed and the blonde boy flipped it open quickly.

_Ok. You want to come over here? =)_

Kendall couldn't help but shake his head. Jo wasn't that stupid that she didn't know the tone of his previously text message. Was she really that lost to him and she could still be optimistic?

Well he was going to find out soon.

_Sure. _He texted back and stood up, Logan watching his every move.

"I'm going over to Jo's." He said simply and Logan frowned at him slightly.

"What are you going to do?" He asked, curious about his friends intentions. He knew what he would do in this situation, but then again, Kendall never made the move he expected him to.

"End this. Duh!" Kendall said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm not cool with marriage talk this soon into a relationship. And we're sixteen for Christ's sake! Like I would ever marry anyone now!"

He smiled, and Logan was really surprised at how well Kendall was taking it. He thought he really liked Jo, probably more than any girl he had ever dated in Minnesota, and if Logan was being honest with himself, he would have to admit that he thought they would be together for a long time. Not that Logan really minded that Kendall was breaking up with her. He didn't like to think about it much, but Jo really grated his nerves the wrong way most of the time. Maybe it was the fact that ever since her and Kendall started going out Logan was spending less and less time with his best friend, or maybe it was the fact that Kendall had always been a little more than a friend to him, but again, he didn't really like to think about it. That topic only brought up weird and uncomfortable feelings.

"Really?" Logan asked, his eyes shining with the hope he was trying to conceal.

"Yeah." Kendall said shrugging nonchalantly. "I mean, I like her, but it's not like there won't ever be other girls. Not the end of the world, and I'm not staying with a crazy chick."

Logan smiled that crooked smile Kendall loved and the blonde boy felt some of the weight of this decision life off his shoulders.

"Why are girls so stupid?" Logan asked, still smiling beautifully.

"That Logie," Kendall said, moving towards the door. "Is a question we will probably never know the answer to." He opened the front door and prepared to step out. "Wish me luck." He said before winking at Logan and disappearing from view.

Watching the blonde boy leave, Logan sighed deeply. He shouldn't be wishing that Kendall and Jo would break up. All it did was fuel this crazy dream he had that he and Kendall would one day be together. It was stupid, and having a crush on your best friend was never a good idea. He had seen enough movies to back up that theory.

Twenty-five minutes later and Kendall returned through the door, looking extremely guilty.

Logan was in the exact same spot, book open on his lap but no word registering in his mind. He had simply been waiting for the blonde's return.

Kendall flopped down next to him, burying his head in his hand. "Remind me why I didn't just do that over a text message?" he asked, voice slightly muffled.

"Because that would have made you a complete and utter douche bag."

Kendall looked up and despite the guilt he was feeling because Jo definitely did _not_ take that well, he couldn't help but smile. But then again, Logan could always manage to make him smile.

"Thanks Logan, you sure know how to make a gut feel better," he said sarcastically.

"Hey, you know I'm just messing with you." Logan reminded him, patting his friend on the back. "I really am sorry. I know you liked her."

"Like I said, it's not the end of the world. Plenty of other fish in the sea." He gave Logan that cocky smirk that always made Logan's heart stop a little.

"Still, this sucks."

"Thanks again man, I almost forgot for a second. Why don't you just keep reminding me?" But Kendall wasn't being serious and Logan was beyond relived that he was already back to his old Kendall self. The boy he knew before Jo had even come into the picture.

They both laughed for what seemed the hundredth time that day, and it probably was.

Kendall had missed this. Just hanging out with Logan like old times was a rare thing nowadays. What with band practice, Jo, everything else going on in their crazy fucked up life, it was nice to get back to the things he had in Minnesota. His best friends, his mom, his sister, and the feeling he got when they were all together.

"God, really how could Jo even think sending me that would be a good idea?" he commented, turning completely sideways to look at Logan.

"I don't know man. I don't get girls."

"Yeah, you and me both." Kendall unconsciously ran a hand through his hair, musing it adorably. "That's it ." He said suddenly holding his hand up in the air. "I quit! I'm swearing off girls of awhile. It's not even worth it anymore. I'm waiting until they're all out of the 'omg, I can't wait for my price charming to come and sweep me to happy magical fairy tale land' phase."

Logan laughed, "You might be waiting awhile then. Most teenage girls seem suck in that phase."

Kendall pouted and Logan had to fight down the urge to 'aw' at how cute he looked. "That sucks."

Logan shrugged. After all, the wasn't sure he even liked girls, so he was probably horribly biased in this department. "I guess it does."

Kendall looked at the smart boy for a second. "You ok?" he asked, concerned. "You look worried about something?"

"It's nothing." he said, shaking off the feelings he really didn't want to deal with. "Don't worry about me."

"It's kinda hard not too." And that definitely did not help keep Logan's mind away from the place it always seemed to wander to in Kendall's presence. He wanted to desperately, but it was just too damn hard to ignore.

"You just broke up with your girlfriend. I should be the one asking you if something is wrong."

Kendall smiled and punched Logan's arm again, causing the smart boy to smile back at him, their eyes locking for a moment.

"Ya know," Kendall said, keeping his green eyes trained on Logan's brown ones. "You're kind of beautiful when you smile."

Logan felt his face flush bright red as his heart sped up a thousand times, not believing what Kendall just said. "What?" he asked, making sure he heard the taller boy correctly.

Kendall seemed to realize at that moment what he had said and he quickly stood up, leaving Logan feeling slightly alone on the couch. "Nothing. Forget I said anything."

He didn't look at Logan as he hung his head and made his way silently into their shared bedroom, leaving Logan to watch his retreating back, trying not to let his hope spin wildly out of control.

Because Kendall was his best friend first. If nothing was going to happen then he could grow to live with that. He wouldn't curl up in his bed and cry himself to sleep every night. He was stronger than that, a fact that most people seemed to forget. He wasn't one of the weepy teenage girls that broke down every time something didn't go their way. He was naïve enough to think love and happiness came packaged in a neat little box with no problems or complications. In others words, he was nothing like Jo.

And while the whole thing was probably a big misunderstanding and Kendall had simply gone crazy for a bit because so much had happened in a little time, Logan still let a small bit of his hope grow.

After all, Kendall had said he was giving up on girls, but he had said nothing about boys.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked this! The first text message Jo sends was actually what my brother's friend rcieved and Kendall's response to it was what he responded with. For some reason I just found the entire thing hilarious. Does that make me a bad person? . . .<strong>

**On a completely different note, I would like to announce the new campaign I would like to start in the BTR fanfiction world. It's called the LOGAN MITCHELL DOES NOT HAVE A VAGINA CAMPAIGN! I mean, I know Logan's supposed to be the "sensitive one," but it seems like every other fic I read these days he's crying, and bitching, and whining and just being all in all very girly. He's a dude. I think we need to remind everyone of that! =) ok stupid, pointless rant over! Just some feelings I had to get off my chest. xD but seriously, lets see Logan in some . . . not so feminie rolls. My challenge of you all! **


End file.
